


Persona Q 3

by MachineryField



Series: PeCoCreMo writings [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido, Persona Q Setting, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Thrust into another world, given the form of an amusement park, two sets of Persona Users have no choice but to try and unlock the mysteries of the area and escape...So long as they can avoid clashing, that is.
Series: PeCoCreMo writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Persona Q 3

**Author's Note:**

> PQ-like setting with p1 and p5r babey!!!!
> 
> P5R SPOILERS ARE HERE, AVOID IT IF YOU NEED TO AND THE TAG DIDNT TELL YOU THAT FOR SOME REASON!!!!
> 
> Also yes I am writing more with P5R without an english translation being out yet, because I'm either a) stupid or b) God

“Is this… Deva Yuga?” Eriko was the first to speak as Naoya’s eyes snapped open and he stood.

“...We’re in the middle of an amusement park, no way this is the place.” Yuka shook her head, clinging to Yukino’s arm. “Yukki, what do we do?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Yukino let out a huff as she looked around. “I guess we should try and figure out what amusement park this is?”

“Maybe we should have some fun instead!” Hidehiko gave a little chuckle. “I mean… A little break before we find Kandori could be good!”

“There’s no way!” Reiji shook his head. “The longer we take, the less chance we have to do something about that bastard… I’m not letting him get away again.”

“Reiji…” Maki put a hand on his arm, a frown on her face. “Hidehiko didn’t mean anything by it!”

“Yeah, come on man…” Masao shook his head. “No need to snap like that. I know he’s your half-brother and all, but…”

“It doesn’t matter what he suggests, at any rate.” Kei gestured to the emptiness of the park. “It’s abandoned.”

Naoya looked around and, well… It did indeed seem to be abandoned. Though not completely empty, he noted. There was a young girl in the distance, dressed entirely in blue.

Without a word to his group, he started towards her. She didn’t seem to be looking around confused like they were, so maybe she had an idea of where exactly they were.

“Huh… Naoya!” Maki chased after him, the rest shortly behind. “Wait for us!”

“Excuse me…” Naoya came to a stop in front of the girl. “Do you happen to know where we are?”

She looked up at him. “That, I don’t know, however… Maybe we could help each other figure it out.”

\--

They were making their way through Takuto’s Palace, slowly but surely, and it was getting to Takashi. Everything he was seeing unsettled him… As much as Takuto thought this was the right thing to do… It just didn’t sit right with him.

“Joker…” Sumire’s concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“You need to be on your guard.” Goro put a hand on his hip. “If you’re faltering, we should stop for the day.”

“Agreed with Crow.” Morgana nodded. “No need to push yourself, we have plenty of time to make it to the end.”

“You guys--”

A little girl sniffling cut Takashi off. He turned and there was yet another person dressed fully in white. The girl, however, seemed to stand out in a way. Almost as if she would belong in another time or place entirely.

She clung to a teddy bear and sobs escaped her little lips as she wiped at her eyes. “Help… Please, help them…”

“W-what?” Haru put a hand to her lips as they watched the little girl seemingly fade in and out of existence. “Who…?”

“Is that ghost of some sort?” Yusuke framed the young girl in her hands. “What on earth would she have to do with a Palace?”

Makoto tensed up a bit. “G-ghost?”

“No way, don’t worry Queen! It’s probably just another cognition, right?” Ryuji put a hand on her shoulder as he glanced to Futaba.

Oracle swallowed hard, hands on her chest. “T-this reading. She isn’t a cognition…”

“Then she might be lost or stuck!” Ann stepped towards her. “We should help her, Joker!”

Takashi nodded, walking towards her. She had a little mole under her lips, and her hair was a nice brown. Something about it was reminding him of someone… She looked like a younger Aunt Maki.

He reached out for her and, as soon as he did, everything went white for a moment. All he heard was his friends screaming, the girl’s sobs becoming distant…

And then he hit the ground.

“Ouch!” He turned as Ryuji yelled, only to see Futaba sitting on his back. “That hurts!”

“Oops…!” Futaba stood. “Sorry about that, but you make a good cushion for a fall, Skull!”

“Better than Fox, I think…” Ann and Makoto both got off the poor artist at that point. “Sorry, Fox!”

“It’s fine… I’ll be alright…” He pulled himself up with a frown. “I’m worried about Mona, however…”

Oh god, he’d been under Yusuke.

“Crow works well as a cushion, at the very least.” Sumire and Haru pulls themselves off of Goro. “...Are you alright, Mona?”

“F… fine…”

Takashi was about to say something, when a little girl in black approached. “Hey! You guys look strong!”

He looked her over. She looked eerily similar to that girl in white and Aunt Maki as well. The largest difference, besides her black dress was the fact her bangs were pulled back by her red ribbon.

“I guess we are sorta strong…” He nodded. “Why?”

“You guys should help me and my daddy get out of here!” She smiled up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. “We don’t know how we got here and we want to go home!”

Takashi looked at his friends. “I don’t know if we can help much, I don’t even know if we know where we are…”

Futaba shook her head, confirming his suspicions. She couldn’t pick up on anything that was going on around here.

“Yeah, but uh…” The little girl counted up the number of thieves. “Twelve heads are better than two!”

“I guess that’s true, but…”

“I think we should help them, Joker.” Sumire put a hand on her chest. “It’s what you guys do, right? You helped me and so many others, so… We should pass on that kindness.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Takashi nodded. “We’ll help you, little miss. Where’s your daddy?”

“Right there!” She pointed to an approaching man, dressed in black.

Takashi felt his mouth go dry as he looked at the man. His facial features, the color of his hair and skin… It looked so familiar, almost as if it was family he was looking at.

“D… Dad?”


End file.
